one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis vs Scout
Francis vs The Scout is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixteenth OMM. Description Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2! Cocky son of a guns everywhere. But which shotgun wielding Valve loudmouth can walk the walk? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Farmhouse Finale (Left 4 Dead) "If there is anyone out there, please respond." the soldier repeated over the radio. "Yo, 'sup?" Scout replied, as he leaned on the table arrogantly. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but there is a lot of scary shit out in the woods here. So help a brother out, alright?" he added, as he saw someone headed to the front door. "Okay, should be there in ten minutes!" the soldier declared. Scout then rushed to the door, only for Francis to kick it open. "What the?" Francis gruffly demanded upon seeing Scout lay out on the couch. "Yo, don't mind me. Just having the time of my life. And then some jackass kicks down the door and lets all the cold in. Thanks, asshole." Scout said, daring Francis into response. "Christ. You gonna cry the zombies to death as well, or is this just for me?" Francis asked. Scout smirked. "I got this ''for you instead." a middle finger was sent the biker's way. Francis glared. "Then I got ''this ''for you!" Francis snapped, as he picked up a Molotov. The flames engulfed the room as the pair took their scuffle outside. "Alright you bastard. Put 'em up!" Scout scoffed, before seeing Francis with his auto shotgun ready. Scout grabbed his own shotgun, and prepared for battle. '''Enter the heat of battle! Fight!' "Bring it on!" Francis bellowed, firing away at the rushing Scout. Scout's trajectory took up in and out of the shots and allowed him to clatter into Francis with a shove. The biker stood his ground, and firmly thumped back with a shove of his own. Scout fired a blast from the Scatter Gun, and Francis gave out a brave scream as he dived for cover. "Aw yeah, reeaal ''tough hiding behind a dead cow." Scout smugly muttered, swapping for his baseball bat. "Ugh, Christ. I hate cattle." Francis grumbled, arming himself with ''his ''baseball bat. "Batter up ya little prick!" Scout snorted, as he drove his strike into Francis' abdomen. Francis wheezed, but mustered the strength to swing for the fences. Scout ducked and Francis' own momentum took him into the barn. Scout rushed in after him and went for a headshot with his bat. Francis backed off, and then used an Adrenaline Shot to speed himself up. "Alllllriiight!" Francis cooed. He then used all his momentum to hammer Scout across the area, sending the mercenary spine first into a wall. "Oof. Aw yeah, very good. But can you do that ''off ''the junk?" "Yeah. And I'm pretty awesome at it, too!" But amid their bickering, a Tank had made his way into the fray, throwing a rock at the pair, which destroyed the timer. "Aw, man, why you gotta be like that?" Scout grumbled, lifting the Scatter Gun. "I hate Tanks. Alright, I got a plan!" Francis said, as he loaded the auto shotgun. The pair then charged the Tank, who punched them right back into the barn. "Some plan, asshole. Now: watch the pro." Scout said, pushing off Francis and weaving beneath the punches of the Tank and shooting it in the back. He then scored a Critical Hit with his bat, destroying the Tank, but not after it managed to smash him in the face on the way down. "Phew. Alright then, where were we?" Scout said, turning to Francis, who had reappeared on the top floor of the barn. "Come get me, candy pants!" Francis dared. "Alright." Scout said, firing a shot at Francis. "I will!" he added, rushing inside. Francis lead him up the ladder, before smacking him in the face with his baseball bat. Scout took out a Crit-a-Cola, and looked to sip it. In desperation, Francis hurled the Boomer Bile. The bile jar knocked the cola out of Scout's hand, and replaced it there. Scout, in true cartoonish style, didn't notice, and began swigging the bile... ...which forced Scout to part ways with his own. "BLLEEEEEEUUURGGHH! WHAT THE FUC- BLLLEEEEEEAAUUUGH!" Francis smirked, as he then walked over to the mercenary, and planted the shotgun on the back of his neck. With one shot, Scout dropped into a pool of puke and blood. '''KO!' What timing! The rescue truck pulled up mere seconds later, and Francis prepared for a new life... (Dramatic Cut to Milhaven) IN QUARANTINE?! "I. Hate. The Goddamn Army." Francis sulked. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Francis!Category:Peep4Life Category:Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress themed Category:Valve themed Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees